Thoughts for a Birthday: Mayu
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Another one-shot dedicated to a different Elfen Lied character. Rated K-plus with some mature themes.


**After writing about Kurama's thoughts, I felt like writing another one dedicated to one of my more favoured characters: Mayu. Who knows, I may even write a few of these as part of a series of one-shots. Anyway let's see how this one turns out!_  
><em>**

_Home..._

Mayu would celebrate her 14th birthday alone in a cold dark and hard wooden shack. The wind and salty rain blasted her exposed legs like abrasive sandpaper. She tucked her hands into her soggy yellow sweater for some warmth.

She could have bared it though...If her best friend was still here. She could bear being here, she could bear living the life of a castaway, safe from her abusive parents. She could have bared all of that, because until tonight, she at least had her best friend – her only ever friend, to keep her warm every night.

...Yet in an ironic twist, her very birthday would be the day he was taken away from her. She never expected any gifts for her birthday – she never really expected much from her short and tragic life. But even Mayu could not have foreseen this.

"At least I could have bragged about my 14th birthday to Wanta." Mayu confided with herself as she buried her head into her knees. No matter how much she curled herself up, she could not warm her heart without Wanta – the little puppy who was everything that kept her life together. Soon the rain started pouring from her cheeks as she yearned for her best friend to return.

"Wanta...why did you have to leave me? I couldn't feed you anything good, but at least you were happy...right?" For a moment she felt as though she were speaking to him, as if he had never left and was still resting in her arms.

The night carried on...The unforgiving gale reminding Mayu that she really was alone in this giant world. She may as well have been just another grain among the millions upon millions which made up that beach outside. Even as a runaway she had not realised until this very point how small she really was.

"I guess I won't be hearing a birthday song this year." Mayu contemplated as she drew further into her depression. What was she going to do tomorrow? At least with Wanta around, she had some sort of purpose, Wanta gave her a reason to keep surviving, even in these lonely and atrocious conditions. She never needed to have a roof or four walls to feel at home when Wanta was around – he was her home.

The ocean seemed so peaceful at this time of night. Nothing would ever be found once it ventured into its infinite depths. Wanta had saved her from the blue curtain's grasp when they first met. Perhaps her destiny now lay in that tranquil domain.

Mayu emerged from the shack and pressed her bare toes against the soaked sand. The rain kept poring down on her soul as she neared the water. The transition from land to sea was barely noticeable in this weather. Yet as her feet and knees entered the water, she soon felt warmth. The ocean felt like a divine embrace, coiling its arms around her legs and finally her waist. It wouldn't be long now before she could be free, free to live in eternal happiness among the many creatures that made this place their home.

"I hope they give you plenty or nice meals from now on Wanta...Goodbye dear Wanta...and goodbye to those friendly people at the Kaede House."

Suddenly she remembered the wonderful night she had spent with those people at the Maple Inn. Yuka, the strident motherly figure and ruler of the roost; Kouta, the nice young man who did everything he could to help those in need; and Nyu...

Mayu would never forget Nyu – the mysterious girl with pink hair. She couldn't utter a word beyond that simple sound and she had though she looked like a college student, she had the inquisitive and carefree mentality of a toddler. Mayu envied Nyu. Somehow she felt like Nyu had also been a person without a place to call home, perhaps her parents could no longer deal with a person who never grows up. But she envied her because she knew that no matter what happened in her life, Nyu would always smile and chirp 'Nyu' as if nothing could be felt beyond happiness. If only Mayu could be more like Nyu, she would never feel lonely or sad again.

But what was she doing here? "What am I thinking? I have a place to return to...a place I can call home...surely they will welcome me back in their door if I apologise for leaving them the other day."

"Mayu...what are you doing out there in the ocean?" A familiar voice came from the shore. The voice entered the water as it waded towards her.

Suddenly she felt a hand reach out and take her away from Neptune's clutches. The hand didn't feel rough or aggressive, but rather welcoming, the kind of grasp someone uses to...save someone from their own sorrow.

"Excuse me but who..." Mayu was too cold to speak, the person quickly wrapped a warm and dry jacket around her body and held a red umbrella with the word's 'Kaede House' engraved on the handle.

Kouta smiled as he wrapped his other arm around Mayu. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here...You should come back home now, Yuka and Nyu are waiting for you."

…

When Mayu and Kouta returned the once lonely child was greeted by a bright and cheerful Nyu.

"NYU!" She rushed out of the door and strangled Mayu with a huge hug. Mayu couldn't contain her humility any longer and laughed as she accepted the girl's comforting embrace.

"Calm down Nyu, let Mayu inside so she can warm up." As they entred, Kouta slid the door shut and flicked his umbrella. "I didn't understand why you were out there but you can explain all that later...Now..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYU!" Yuka beamed as she waited by the dining table with a tiny cake for the birthday girl.

Mayu's eyes were bawling with strange tears. Is this what it felt like to cry with joy? "This is all too much...I really don't deserve all of this...I'm only a burden for everyone."

Kouta patted Mayu's small head of black hair. "Now, now, don't say such things, your part of the family now."

Mayu lifted the corners of her mouth into a tiny smile. "You...you really mean that?"

Yuka smiled as she cut Mayu a slice of cake. "Of course, we're all family here!' Yuka craned her head to see into the other room. "By the way, it looks like Nyu has a present for you."

Mayu heard a familiar yapping noise from behind her. When she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes...Nyu was holding something in her arms...Someone that she had lost only yesterday...But it seemed he had inevitably returned to the one person that made him truly feel at home.

Mayu's eyes were flooded with joy as she opened her arms and clutched her best friend. "WANTA!"

* * *

><p>Aww...Don't you just love it when an EL-fic has a happy ending? That personally felt good to write, but was it good for you to read? Please let me know or you'll make Mayu sad again :(<p> 


End file.
